


The Superhero Life

by Brawl2099



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099
Summary: Bobby Drake and Miles Morales have a chat





	The Superhero Life

“You know, I’ve known at least three different versions of you.”

“That sounds like pretty typical superhero stuff.”

Bobby Drake and Miles Morales sat on top of the Williamsburg Bridge. Bobby sipped from an iced coffee, while Miles had a custom soda. Bobby carefully stretched his shoulder.

“You’re getting old,” Miles teased. “It looks like you might have messed up your rotator cuff. You shouldn’t grab bank robbers by their collar like that.”

“I don’t know how you Spider-People don’t have more joint problems,” he said. “I mean, you’re jumping off buildings from swing lines.”

“Proportionate strength of a spider,” Miles said, shrugging.

They sat in silence, watching the traffic below for a minute.

“I remember, you know?”

“Remember what?”

“That trip we took into your universe,” he said. “I had no idea you were the same Spider-Man at first. I mean, the incursion crisis and what came after… there was so much weird shit. I mean, I sort of remember you existing, but so much was rewritten. And then recently I suddenly have memories of several years that I didn’t remember not that long ago. I mean, I was actually out and living my life for about a year… and then that was put back in a box for the sake of the timeline.”

“In a closet you mean,” Miles said.

“Yeah, I was avoiding that phrase,” Bobby said. “It’s bad enough without thinking of it like that.”

“Sorry.” He took a sip, expecting awkward silence.

“Don’t apologize,” Bobby said. “You didn’t know. And we live weird lives. There’s no way to properly talk about all the shit we’ve been through. I mean, I’ve been on multiple alien planets, various dimensions and a few alternate realities and I don’t know how to talk about half of it.”

“You’re telling me.” He took a deep sip of his drink, rattled the ice in the cup, and rested it on his thigh. “After Battleworld, I woke up with two sets of memories. One where I watched Peter die, I fought in a civil war, trained with a female clone of Pete, fought the Inheritors and held my mother in my arms as she died… Another where I only did one of those things… To call it disconcerting…”

“Oh I get it,” Bobby said. “I was pulled from my own time as I was trying to figure out my identity, was outed against my will by one of my best friends, lived my life for a year or so fully as myself, and then rushed back to my original time with everything crammed behind a psychic wall until my older self relived the moment where I left. And suddenly, I’m a different person… but the same person.”

“Have you talked to anyone else about it?”

“Oh totally,” he said. “But not a shrink, like I probably should. Though I’m sure psychologists who specialize in trauma induced by temporal or reality displacement… well its a short list.”

“If it exists at all!”

The two began laughing. 

“It would be depressing if it wasn’t funny,” Miles said.

“It’s both,” Bobby giggled.

Bobby sighed. "But Warren, Hank, Jean... All of them... They get it but we don't know how to talk about in terms outside of 'well that was weird' and it sucks! I wish I could actually sit down and talk with someone about it without them looking at me like I was crazy."

“I get it man." He took a last sip of his drink, glanced down and dropped it perfectly into a garbage truck below. Bobby gave him a "Know what’s good therapy?”

“Punching costumed bad guys?”

“Punching costumed bad guys!”

"You're a good kid Spidey. Pete should be proud of you."

"Thanks Iceman."

=X=

  
  



End file.
